


Бездушность

by utuyoh



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Shinigami, Assassins & Hitmen, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utuyoh/pseuds/utuyoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Её труд не то, что можно назвать честным, её образ жизни не то, что можно назвать благополучным. Но Мака выбрала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бездушность

Металл лезвия отблёскивает, преломляя свет полной луны. Мака не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь она была такой яркой. Невозможно подстроится. Это плохо, её могут заметить, а двигаться дальше нет сил. Мака садится на ветку. Руку греет холод косы. 

\- Ты никогда не замечал, как твоя кусаригама тебе помогает? – спрашивает она. 

Чёрная Звезда хмыкает из тени листвы, но не отвечает. Шумно дышит, это не добавляет скрытности. У него тоже была долгая пробежка. Обычно они бегут в разные стороны.

Есть встречи приятные, есть не очень. Тут с чем сравнивать. Чёрная Звезда вне классификации. Он раздражает, выводит и вызывает уважение, хотя Маке не нравится его стиль. Они не знают настоящих имён друг друга: Чёрная Звезда называет её Пожиратель Душ, точно так же шепчутся на пустых улицах. Он ей не напарник – у вора и убийцы нет общих дел. Но раз в полгода да забросит судьба в один город. Плута, крадущего всё, что плохо лежит, и палача в чёрном плаще, о котором шёпотом рассказывают страшные истории. Это их жизни. Одинокие, загубленные жизни. 

На этот раз пути сошлись в таверне. На этот раз катастрофично, но никто об этом не знал. Мака мило болтала, спрятав косу подальше, Звезда собирался стянуть что-то. Очевидно зря. Это была территория мрачного парня из влиятельной преступной семьи. Они нарвались и сбежали.

-Как ты думаешь, у оружия есть душа? - Мака почти готова двигаться дальше, наконец, разбежавшись, ей нужно только узнать. 

Этот вопрос, к нему сводится всё. Она убивает, вопрос остаётся, она скрывается, вопрос остаётся, пытается понять, вопрос остаётся. Нужен ответ.

\- Нет, конечно. Иначе оно было бы человеком, - шорох, развилка случилась. У вора свой путь к какой-то цели, как и у убийцы. - Ещё пересечёмся.

Только она теперь никуда не торопится, не хочет пересекаться, сидит и смотрит на непривычно круглую луну. 

Мака думает, если у её косы нет души, с этим миром что-то не так.


End file.
